John Doe
|-|Casual= |-|Unrestrained= |-|Joker= Summary John Doe is a student of Wellston Highschool, and is one of the schools 'cripples'. He is bullied constantly due to his lack of powers, and as such has very few friends. Despite this, he is a carefree and kind guy, always trying to see the best in people, as described by Seraphina as inspiring. He does not let anything get him down. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''9-A Name: '''John Doe, Cripple, King of New Bostin, "ʎɐpsǝn┴", The Shadow King, Joker '''Origin: UnOrdinary Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: ' Human, Third-Year Student at Wellston High, Former New Bostin High Student '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Hand to Hand Combat, Aura and Aura Sensing, Power Mimicry (Allows him to copy powers he views and gain statistics associated with them), Has copied Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Limited Flight, Various forms of Statistics Amplification (Speed, Strength, and Durability), Energy Projection (Demon Claw, Energy Beam, and Missile), Healing (Grants Regeneration (Mid-Low) on the target), Wound Detection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weak Point Intuition, Homing Attack and X-Ray Vision (Hunter) although he doesn't retain powers he copies after he deactivates his power Attack Potency: Small Building level (Caused explosions this big. Created , tornados and should be stronger then Gou, a High Tier who smashed the ground into pieces. He defeated half of his class at once with ease, as listed on his official expulsion record from New Bostin. One shot Ventus and Melli. He smashed through Arlo's barrier without having to copy it and defeated Arlo. His Power Mimicry also seems to be stronger than the original ability from the original user, granting him levels of this destruction from just Ventus' abilities.) Speed: Subsonic (Should be superior to Waldo), higher with Speed (Superior to Wenqui, who used the ability to blitz him) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, possibly higher Striking Strength: Small Building level (Cracked through Arlo's barrier with sheer force and broke out with his ability copied.) Durability: Small Building level (Considering the strength of Arlo's barrier and John ability to break it, he should be around this level. Can take punishment from High-Tiers like Arlo when he's mimicked enough abilities) Stamina: Above Average, Likely Peak Human (Survived and defeated his entire class in an all-out brawl and showed no visible signs of fatigue.) Range: Standard Melee range, can go up to dozens of meters with copied abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average in School, Gifted in Fighting Capability. (He has been shown to grasp copied abilities instantly and use them to great mastery, even sometimes beyond the copied ability users capabilities, as shown with Ventus and Arlo.) Weaknesses: His copied abilities aren't kept if he deactivates his power. Additionally, John cannot copy powers he cannot see, such as precognitive powers. Finally, John cannot copy more than four people's abilities at a given time, or he simply can't copy a large collection of High-Tier powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' UnOrdinary_John_windblade.jpg|Whirlwind UnOrdinary_John_demon_claw.jpg|Demon Claw Unordinary_John's_Barrier.png|Barrier Unordinary_John_Healing.png|Healing Unordinary_John_Phase_Shift_2.png|Phase Shift Regeneration UnOrdinary.png|Regeneration Missiles.PNG|Missiles Explosion John Doe.png|Explosion UnOrdinary_John_Speed.png|Speed John_Energy_Beam.png|Energy Beam John_Energy_Rope.png|Energy Ropes John Doe Lightning.PNG|Lightning ' *'Aura Manipulation:' John has the ability to sense the auras from activated abilities, and adjust his own aura to mimic powers that he can visualize. This allows him to also combine the powers and techniques that he sees, as well as amplfying and using the ability in ways even the original user couldn't. However, he does not keep these abilities permamently, and can't copy abilities that don't have a visual element, such as precognition. **'Arlo's Barrier: '''After viewing Arlo use his powers, John gained the ability to produce forcefields like him. These barriers can be directly placed on others and decreased in size to crush enemies, can be used to block attacks, and push enemies back. However, some damage transfers to the user of his forcefields are destroyed. **'Ventus' Whirlwind': Allows the user to create and control strong gusts of air that can form sharp, blade-like attacks or small, localized tornadoes. This also grants John limited flight capabilities through creating gusts of wind underneath him. **'Meili's Demon Claw': The user of this power can collect energy around their hands to create sharp, claw-like constructs. John's version of this ability was strong enough to casually cut through the original owner of it. **'Elaine's Healing': Through touching another person and activating this ability, a soft glow is generated, as the target's wounds heal at an accelerated rate. This can heal some major trauma such as large gashes and burns, however more severe damage can't be repaired. It also allows the user to detect wounds, although this is more difficult if the injury is small. **'Zeke's Phase Shift': Grants the ability for one to greatly amplify their speed for a short amount of time, making it appear as if they teleported to another location. Also gives the user the power to harden their skin and enhance their strength in certain areas, akin to the Stone Skin ability. **'Heinz's Catch Up': The user can increase their speed to rapidly dash from one location to another. **'Tanner's Regeneration': Similar to Elaine's Healing, although only applicable to oneself. Allows the user to undo the effects of wounds even as severe as a broken bone within seconds, taking John from a state of being practically crippled to fighting condition. However, the ability needs to be consciously activated. **'Rouker's Missiles': Allows the user to fire torpedo-shaped missiles of energy out of his hands, making small explosions on impact. The trajectory of these missiles can be somewhat controlled/curved mid-air to accurately hit targets. **'Abek's Explosion': The user can create large explosions of energy and smoke by concentrating on a given area. **'Isen's Hunter''' The user can see weak points on an opponent, and strike them to deal large amounts of damage. The user can also see through walls, smoke, etc. and track certain targets once they've laid eyes on them. **'Wenqui's Speed:' Allows the user to move at superhuman speeds, faster than even the eye can perceive, with a noticeable blurring effect to their movement. **'Blyke's Energy Beam:' John is able to shoot out black energy beams. He can use these to not only attack foes, but utilize them for a boost in speed or a way to avoid incoming attacks. **'Cecile's Energy Ropes:' Can project and manipulate tendrils of energy, which can be used as whips, piercing weapons, and as restraints. **'Remi's Lightning:' Gives the user the ability to project, detect, and resist electricity. Also grants enhanced speed, and electrical shocks can knock out weaker opponents. *'Combined Powers: '''As John accumulates more and more powers, he can combine them in various ways. **'Wind Blades:' Combined form of Whirlwind and Demon Claw. Allows John to create blades out of fast-moving air strong enough to injure Arlo. **'Whirlwind Claw:' Another combination of Whirlwind and Demon Claw. John can increase the potency of his energy-claws by surrounding them with a funnel of wind, while propelling himself. **'Explosive Missile:' Combination of Missiles and Explosion, allowing John to shoot self-propelling projectiles that explode on contact. **'Missile Punch:' Combination of Missiles and Hunter. John can punch with a missile generated in-hand that sends foes hit by it flying. **'Homing Shock Beams:' Combination of Lightning, Energy Beam, and Hunter. John can rapid-fire beams of energy that are charged with electricity, which home in on targets that he selects. '''Note:' John Doe does not retain abilities he copies after he deactivates his power. When making a versus thread with him, please specify which set of powers he is using from what fight, or if he starts with no set of powers. * Fight with Arlo: Demon Claw, Whirlwind, Barrier, Healing * Fight with Juni: Catch Up, Clobber, Fast Forward * Fight with Isen: Regeneration, Missile, Explosion, Hunter * Fight with the Blyke: Energy Beam, Energy Ropes * Fight with the Royals (Current): Phase Shift, Lightning, Energy Beam, Hunter Key: Restrained | Unrestrained Others Notable Victories: Richard Spender (Paranatural) Spender's Profile (Note: Spirit Fusion Spender and Unrestrained John were used with his abilities from his fight with Arlo. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:UnOrdinary